This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Guided by the Resource Directors and staff, students participated in MS Resource research under the Boston University Undergraduate Research Opportunities Program and programs for medical student research in the 2010-2011 academic year. Boston University Chemistry Dept. students make presentations on their work at the annual Undergraduate Research Symposium. Undergraduates from other institutions are also eligible to conduct research at the Resource. Mr. Nikhil Madhusudhan, a chemistry major, joined the Resource in fall 2007. His choice to attend BU was strongly based on the opportunity to perform researdh at the Resource/CPC. He worked on projects that involve electrophoretic protein separation as part of our beta-test of the Protein Forest device and used this device in his investigation of oxidative post-translational modifications of the amyloid protein transthyretin. After his graduation in May 2011, he plans to attend medical school. Mr. Paul Romesser worked under the direction of Resource collaborator Gerald Denis for several years. He was closely involved in proteomics studies of Brd2 complexes. He presented poster on his research at the 2005 Keystone Conference organized by Prof. Costello and Prof. Mann and at the 2007 ASMS meeting. For the summer of 2006, Mr. Romesser received special funding to allow him to work full time at the Resource and CPC. Mr. Romesser began his medical studies at BUSM in Fall 2006 but continued to carry out research at the Resource. A manuscript describing his results was published last year. He interrupted his medical studies to perform two years of research at NIH, under a Howard Hughes Foundation program. He will graduate from BU School of Medicine summa cum laude in May 2011. Prof. Zaia has engaged a group of undergraduate students in the Computer Science program in the project to develop software to support glycan analysis.